My Season 3
by Anna De La Fere
Summary: Another story about Milathos requested by Lemoncheesecake. A different spin of the entire season 3. Again my apologies to Constagnan fans. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Enjoy!


"Burry your friend, your minister, the savior of France. Your grief is your downfall. While you weep and mourn as the pain overwhelms you, you are blind, you won't see me coming". – Lucien Grimaud.

* * *

If a few months ago someone asked Athos whether he was happy with a life he had, his answer would be unexpected: "I've never been happier". And each word was nothing but truth. Since he somehow managed to persuade Milady to stay in France, his mind calmed down as if it came out of the jail. Now he got one more person to care for. Athos got a strict order from his wife to return safely from the war along with his friends. Their arrival was welcomed with a small party, only family members included. Treville had never been more proud of his men, especially his swordsman, or captain already. The former captain nearly beamed with happiness and Athos found himself grinning along with him. His duty done, mind calm, body relaxed, what more could a man like him ask for. His Anne stood by his side, leaning into his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and placed a light kiss on the top of her head, thanking her silently for everything.

And now? What now? Athos couldn't comprehend how he was going to live in a chaos he got stuck in. Since Treville's death he wasn't himself anymore. His friends would often spot him in one of the taverns. Just a silhouette of a broken, dazed, confused man, barely visible in the light of candles, sitting still, head bowed, clutching almost untouched bottle in his hand tightly as if it were his lifeline. Aramis, Porthos, D'artagnan and sometimes even Milady busied themselves with dragging him home after his another downfall. He drank like fish as he had almost nothing else to do, burying himself deep in his own grief. Milady's heart ached for her husband. Her sleep was often disturbed by a quiet knock of one of his friends on the door. She would help her dragged husband out of his clothes wordlessly, wipe sweat with a cloth, then usher him to bed. Once laying comfortably, Athos would suddenly place his aching head on her lap, seeking comfort from her, letting salty tears wet the fabric of her nightgown. Even a single whine never escaped Milady's mouth. She endured his pain silently, running her fingers through his hair, kissing his head or just whispering comforting words in his ears. Treville would be turning in his grave with guilt. Athos wasn't the only one in this condition. His friends had also been through the same. They came out of the depression some time later as they all found some strength to go on. Porthos stayed with Elodie as he loved her and the baby was having a calming effect on him. D'artagnan had Constance and as for Aramis, he found comfort in god, praying for Treville's soul frequently. But Athos… Athos was the most difficult one from the quartet to deal with. He felt like he had lost his father figure. It was a known fact the former count never had a warm relationship with his parents, especially his father. Treville turned out to be the only one who gave him the right direction to keep living, seeing him as human instead of a dirty drunkard, brought him to the Garrison and helped him in every way to create a new family there. The swordsman's gratitude knew no bounds. He considered himself in his captain's debt forever, often blaming himself for being unable to save him.

His depression seemed to have no end until the day his worst enemy showed up again. Truth to be told, it was terrifying as well as relieving. Athos finally had something to focus on, a new task, a new duty. Once tired and broken man suddenly found himself getting all ready for his upcoming fight with Grimaud. The man gave them a hint of his arrival by burning the entire Garrison down in ashes. The swordsman noticed him before he had a chance to vanish into the night. Athos and his friends along with Constance and Elodie managed to get out, but the swordsman paled realizing Milady was still in. Ignoring his friends' pleas to stop, he went straight towards the burning building, caring past about the burns he would possibly get. He found his Anne laying lifelessly on the floor and ran in to gather her. The building creaked alarmingly and Athos considered himself more than lucky as he came out just on time, before the entire roof fell down, blocking the access. He lowered his wife on the ground and put her head on his lap, while desperately shouting for Aramis. Many burned people were laying outside, begging for help, but Athos' ears refused to listen to any sound other than his wife's heartbeat. She had a weak pulse and her breath was erratic. A loud scream along with the stream of pleas echoed through the yard before Athos realized the voice was his own. Finally, his friends arrived, having ushered the women to their houses. Aramis quickly knelt beside the swordsman, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning to his patient.

"I need to tear her dress to see if she is burned. Would you mind?"

Athos shook his head, unable to move his tongue. Aramis checked almost every inch of the wounded woman's body, but it was clean and soft as a newborn child's.

"There are no burns. Perhaps she is unconscious because of the smoke".

"We can't wait until she comes around, can we?" – Porthos asked. – "She needs help immediately. D'artagnan, go bring some water".

The boy obeyed. The duo stole a glance towards their captain, who was kneeling on the ground, holding his wife's body in his arms, looking absolutely speechless. Aramis and Porthos felt pity for him. The man had been through so much in his young age. First losing his brother along with his wife, then losing a father figure and was about to lose his hardly won happiness as well. Of course, the musketeers were his new family, but there are places in our hearts that need to be fulfilled with different kinds of love.

"Will they be all right?" – Porthos asked, worry creeping in his voice.

"Have faith Mon Ami". – The marksman replied, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder.

D'artagnan returned with Constance and Elodie Five minutes later, holding a large jar and cup in his hand. After getting to know about the couple's condition, both women refused to stay home idly. Constance wanted to be with Athos and comfort him during his hard time, plus his wife needed help that would probably require a woman's assistance. Despite the events of the past, Madame D'artagnan forgave Milady everything and managed to build kind of friendship with her. At least she was an ally if not fully friend yet. As for Elodie, she was absolutely unaware of their past and accepted Milady as her friend gladly and soon she was proud to be the only one who knew about Anne's pregnancy. The former countess found out about it two months ago, but wanted to tell it on her husband's birthday, but then it all started and she found herself waiting for the right moment. Her belly wasn't visible yet, so she had some time. Athos' depression affected her as well, but she decided to stay strong for her small family, hoping good news would somehow lighten his mood.

Athos filled the cup with water and gently splash some on Milady's face, who had no reaction. The swordsman felt panic raising in his chest as he splashed some more in vain. Then he patted her cheeks, shook her, screamed at her, begged her not to leave him and finally half an hour latter Milady opened her eyes blearily and immediately broke into a series of coughs. Constance poured some water and helped her to drink it. Soon she found herself in her relieved husband's arms, facing his broad chest with his shaking fingers running through her messy hair. Pulling away, Athos ignored others' presence and kissed her passionately, desperately, like a starving man, thanking god again and again.

"Thank god you are all right". – He whispered into her hair.

When their moment was over, the rest went to welcome her back as well. Anne got speechless, feeling Constance's arms envelope her body, stroking her back comfortingly. If a few days ago someone told her she would get Madame D'artagnan's fierce hug, she would laugh at his face. The only people whose hugs she was used to were her husband and Elodie. Constance had been gentle and friendly to her, but never showed any kind of affection towards the woman. To be honest, Anne was grateful even for that. "Better than nothing" She used to think.

In the following days, Milady recovered well, Athos came out of his depression during the process of taking care of her. He refused to get help from the women and did everything on his own, including handling Anne's corset. However, the former count didn't want to leave his wife alone even after she was fully recovered and hired an old woman to help her with households. Milady was too weak to tell him about her pregnancy, so she decided to do it after recovering, but then Athos got so busy with his duties that they barely saw each other. So she had to cancel her plans once again.

* * *

One day, Athos and his comrades were standing in the yard, when a man dropped an old woman from his horse, before disappearing without trace. Aramis was the first to notice. He knelt beside her and checked her pulse. She turned out to be dead. Athos immediately recognized Madame Brodeur, his wife's helper. Then he spotted a letter hidden in her dress. He recognized Milady's hand and got worried after reading that she wanted musketeers to go the camp by noon or the refugees would be executed starting with her.

"Well we know where he is now. And we were fooled by that trick before." – Aramis pointed out.

"This note suggests the three of us. Grimaud thinks D'artagnan's dead". – Porthos suddenly realized.

Meanwhile Grimaud was standing near Milady, whose hands were tied behind her back.

"Your helper and midwife betrayed you". – He said as if talking about the weather.

"What made you so cruel?" – Milady couldn't help but ask. Of course she wasn't a saint herself, but she would never harm anyone for no reason, especially a woman with child.

Grimaud stepped closer, wiping his bloodied knife on her pale blue dress.

"Why would you bring a child into this world?" – He asked, almost curiously.

"Don't you know?". – A small wave laughter entered Milady's voice. – "Oh, you don't, do you?" – She realized as Grimaud still stood with confused expression on his face. Then he stepped past her, leaving her alone.

The musketeers were busy making plans. As Grimaud thought D'artagnan was dead, Porthos decided to take an advantage of the situation.

"You take out his men as much as you can. Keep all quiet. All the time he thinks you are dead. We've got the upper hand. And you will keep your eyes on us." – He suggested the younger man. His plan was approved by everyone.

They reached the camp by noon and stood near the entrance. None of them was fully sure their plan could work. However, as Porthos said, they fought Grimaud of their code of honor, their rules and they knew who they needed to become. In the end, the trio agreed to fight without involving rules, mercy and honor in it and entered the camp with heavy hearts.

"Grimaud!" – Athos yelled, taking slow steps forward with his friends, trying to be quiet, observing the narrow street with watchful eyes.

They didn't need to wait for long. Soon Grimaud appeared in their sight of vision with Marcheaux. Grimaud was holding Milady tightly with his knife pointed at her scarred throat.

"Did you really think it was enough to come here on your own, captain?" – Marcheaux asked with a creep of irony and evil amusement in his voice.

"You left us with nothing". – Athos found strength to reply. He stood dazed after witnessing the sight in front of him. Their newly built relationship made him realize he was bound to her more than he had ever been. His love for her grew stronger deeper, more mature and gentle in some ways. His eyes refused to believe what they were seeing, his ears blocking every sound around except for Milady's silent groan as the knife almost tore her sensitive flesh.

"Then we're almost even". – Grimaud replied coldly, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Weapons". – He added with the same tone a second later. Athos tried to protest, but his voice died, when Marcheaux pointed his pistol at Milady from behind.

"Now". – Grimaud's tone suggested he was losing his patience, so the musketeers obeyed, concerned for Milady's well-being.

"Which one would you start to fire?" – Porthos asked after they all were left with nothing in their hands and belts. – "I am interested, come on". – He provoked further with a hint of annoyance in his voice. – "Or you fight me, huh? Man to man". – He laughed.

"Execute Porthos and Aramis, bring the captain to me". – Grimaud ordered to his men, who immediately attacked Athos' friends.

"I never took you for a coward, Grimaud!" – Porthos called.

"He said your mother was weak". – Aramis added, before they were both dragged away by Grimaud's men.

Grimaud tied Athos' hands with chains in front of his stomach. Husband and wife were staying a foot away from each other, facing each other with their tormenter between them.

"You shouldn't have come". – Milady said sadly.

Athos lifted his head to meet her eyes, but said nothing.

"Let her go, you want me". – Athos said calmly.

"Not yet." – The other man replied, looking him in the eye. – "I want you to watch when she dies".

"She is no more afraid of death than I am". – Athos replied.

"She may not be afraid of her death". – Grimaud said, lowering his blade until it settled on Milady's stomach. Athos' eyes followed his every move and suddenly the realization hit him. He looked at his wife, trying to figure out if he had guessed right, getting a small nod from her.

"Oh, for god's sake, don't look so speechless, captain, you are ruining the moment!" – Grimaud said annoyed, then he realized the reason of it. – "Wait, you didn't know? Well, that's not the best situation to receive such good news, don't you agree?" – The corners of his mouth lifted up evilly.

"You bastard!" – Athos yelled, stepping forward. The rage blinded him so he didn't realize he could do nothing. That was his weakness. Usually stoic and calm man could lose his senses in an instant when it came to his beloved people's safety. Blood roared in him, his eyes grew bloodshot, he could feel his hands getting sweaty even through his leather gloves. For years he secretly longed to have his happiness, his wife back. He got it. Then he wanted a child, a beautiful miniature version of his Anne. For a small moment the world stopped around him as his mind got busy swimming into a pool of happiness. Athos imagined Anne holding a baby daughter in her arms, soothing her, feeding her, singing her a lullaby, then he imagined himself bouncing a little Anne on his lap, tickling her and kissing her forehead happily, thanking god for her existence. He even got a version of her appearance: Pale skin, dark curly hair, lively green eyes, swan like neck… So much like her mother. A boy was fine for him too. Strong and brave like his father, funny, witty and clever like her mother. Athos would utter no complaint even if the child had nothing of his. He would be content just to be called his/her father. And when the last piece of the puzzle was about to settle correctly, he found it shattering in pieces again. His life was completed to be shattering mercilessly and by whom? A cheap coward who would stop at nothing to spill more and more blood. And Milady? Despite everything no mother deserved to be dead before seeing her child and no child deserved to be dead before seeing his parents. Athos would be damned forever if he let his happiness slip away from him. For a second he forgot about honor, even the word seemed foreign to his tongue and mind. Bewildered as well as overwhelmed with happiness, he stood dazed, trying to figure out how to come out of this mess safe and sound along with his wife and newly discovered baby.

"Come on, Athos, control your temper, we are far from the end yet." – Grimaud said, his blade found Milady's throat again, who winced slightly at the pressure.

"Cheap coward". – Athos murmured under his breath.

"Oh, come on, why do you want to have a child in a world like this? Especially with this whore, liar, thief and a murderer, who killed your brother and destroyed your life!"

Too much. It was too much to bear. Athos had no idea how Grimaud knew about it and didn't really care. What right did this bastard have to remind him of the life he left so long ago? Especially considering the amount of people he had killed in his life and sins he had done. The captain forgave his wife, believed her and gave her another chance. Grimaud's words sounded like he was accusing him and it hurt. It was his own life and he could do as he damn pleased.

"I love her despite everything! I forgave her long time ago and we're happy. She is the love of my life. Besides, I doubt a man who has been born dead inside knows anything about being a father or being in love". – Athos replied, looking him in the eye.

"Don't think your words are able to insult my pride". – Grimaud replied between greeted teeth, proving his pride was indeed hurt despite his fierce attempt to hide it.

"Are they not? That's ok. Dead men have no pride and feel no hurt". – Athos continued stubbornly, refusing to take his eyes off him. Grimaud paled and clutched the knife tightly in his hand, almost grazing his victim's skin.

"Well, that's a comfort. Alive people will have to suffer for the rest of their lives because of us, while we come out of the situation without tears, loss and pain".

* * *

"What happened to the last wishes of the condemned men, huh?" – Aramis tried his luck, holding his hands up in surrender. He and Porthos were standing in front of three armed men pointing their pistols at them.

"Aramis is right", - Porthos said, - "If anyone wants to pray…" – He wanted to continue, but Aramis stopped him.

"No, no, no, I was thinking more of a hearty meal?" – He said and before anyone had a chance to reply D'artagnan jumped down from his hiding spot, attacking the men from behind. Aramis and Porthos helped him as well and within a minute they were running towards Athos and Milady. Aramis shot couple of times to get Grimaud's attention who was still torturing the poor couple. Athos lifted his eyes miserably at the noise, thinking their friends were already on their way to meet god, but suddenly D'artagnan appeared out of nowhere, shooting one of the men. Milady kicked Grimaud hard in his stomach and ran. Athos noticed a man pointing a pistol at his wife and pushed down the weapon with tied hands before it got a chance to hit its target. They started fighting fiercely and soon D'artagnan managed to stab Grimaud in his leg, before turning his attention to someone else. Grimaud slid down against the wall with a groan. He took his chance to flee as D'artagnan was busy fighting with two men, but Athos noticed him and warned his comrade. The swordsman released Milady, kissed her and ran after Grimaud, who shot Porthos in the arm to gain access. While he was chasing his tormenter, his friends managed to gain control of the situation, disarming Grimaud's men in a blink of an eye. Although his search went in vain, he was beyond relieved to see his friends and wife standing together, talking. Porthos' arm was bandaged, Aramis and D'artagnan stood with smiles on their faces while Milady had a hand on her stomach, a bright smile adorning her face. Athos approached them, sliding his hand on his wife's waist, kissing her temple.

"Are you all right, my love?" – He whispered in her ear.

"I am as long as the baby is fine. And how are you?" – She asked, leaning into him.

"I am well as long as you both are fine". – He smiled.

"Oh, oh, the future parents are worried about their child, how sweet". – Aramis grinned followed by Porthos and D'artagnan.

"Well, I am concerned about it as well, because if I weren't, it would be rude from the future godfather". – D'artagnan remarked.

"Hey, why you? Me and Porthos are also considered as candidates, right? We both can be great godfathers". – Aramis exclaimed.

"I agree with Aramis". – Porthos said.

"That's not fair! Porthos, you can be the godfather of Aramis' child!" – D'artagnan said like a child, realizing his mistake immediately as everyone's faces fell.

"I am sorry. So sorry, Aramis."

"It's ok, lad, no need to be sorry". – Aramis said, pulling him in a warm embrace, soon Porthos joined them too, with a hearty laugh.

"You are the next to make uncles happy, D'artagnan". – Aramis whispered in his ear, making the younger man blush bright red.

Athos looked at his friends fondly, a small smile dancing on his lips. Despite Grimaud's disappearance, everything settled back to its normal state. He had now everything he ever wanted: Brothers, honorable life, loving wife and a child he longed for all his life. He knew it wasn't over, but his brothers would always be there for him and help him through.

"One for all". – He said, extending his hand.

"And all for one!" – His brothers echoed, putting their hands on top of his.

At that time, He knew he would be all right.

* * *

 **A.N. It will probably be my last story for a long while as my school starts in two days and I will have no time for it. However, please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Inform me what else you want me to write about and I promise I will do it even if it takes a year! Thanks in advance. 3**


End file.
